creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Daccino Universe/@comment-4736560-20151201134825/@comment-28776531-20160323160019
Int. [[Gem Warship]] (The episode opens with someone singing. Steven wakes up in a cell and sits up.) Steven: Amethyst? Pearl? (Steven remembers what happened to Garnet as a brief image of Ruby and Sapphire's gems are shown falling to the ground.) Steven: *gasps* Garnet! Where are they? *gets up and runs towards the Gem Destabilizer barrier* (Angry screaming is heard in the background.) Steven: Woah... *gasps* *touches barrier, then pushes a hand through* Eww... *chuckles, looking at the currents running on his arm* Cool! *escapes prison cell* Steven: *shivers* I'm out. Woohoo! Okay! Where is everybody? *runs* Gotta find them. Gotta find them. Gotta find— Uh... *stops, noticing Ruby in a cell, moaning* Steven: Uhm... hello? Are... you okay? Ruby: *frightened* *pants* (Ruby hits the wall with her hand, causing Steven to lose his footing.) Ruby: Great! This is just perfect! Steven: Uh, do you need any help? Ruby: No! I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. *turns away and curls up* (Steven begins to walk away until Ruby stops him.) Ruby: Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field? Steven: Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier* Ruby: Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait! (Steven's hand passes through the barrier.) Ruby: It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier, her hand gets zapped* Ruby: *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Nugh! *suspicious* What's going on? (Singing is heard.) Ruby: *looking around and gasps* Steven: Somebody's singing... Ruby: *whispers to self* Sapphire. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire! Steven: Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too. Ruby: *worriedly* *rushing* She's all alone, I need to find her! Steven: Don't worry, we'll find our friends. (Steven steps into barrier, putting his arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.) Steven: *stuttering* And we'll do it together! (Ruby rushes forward then slides under Steven's arm before running.) Steven: Wait for me! to Ruby and Steven in a different part of the ship Steven: *while both are running* Hey, my name's Steven, by the way, what's yours? Ruby: Quiet! *focuses* Ugh! I can't see! *looks around* This way! Steven: Uah! (Ruby and Steven run down a winding hallway.) Steven: *both still running* How many more Gems are trapped here? Ruby: *still running* Don't know. Don't care. (The singing stops. Steven and Ruby stop running.) Ruby: *stops* She stopped singing. *yells* Sapphire! (Steven looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it.) Ruby: *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Lapis, not Sapphire* *angrily* it's just you... Steven: Lapis! (The Gem turns around, revealing her to be Lapis Lazuli. Ruby starts pacing fervently.) Steven: Lapis, I can get you out. Lapis: *moves back* Stop! Steven: It's okay. I can— Lapis: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld they're going to decide what to do with us. Ruby: *yelling* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway* Steven: *to Ruby* Wait! Lapis: Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us. Steven: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison! Lapis: That's why we can't fight them. Steven: That's why we have to fight them. (Lapis turns away.) Steven: I'll come back for you... (Steven runs down another hallway, Lapis rests her face on her lap, curling up.) to Steven running (Singing starts again. Steven gasps. He hides as Peridot and Jasper walk by.) Peridot: We can't leave yet! (Steven peeks around the corner at Peridot and Jasper.) Peridot: The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster! (Jasper punches the wall.) Jasper: *to Sapphire* Stop singing! *to Peridot* Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld. (Peridot turns and walks back.) Peridot: *grumbling* "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said. (Steven turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. The Gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Steven walks up to the cell.) Steven: Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire? Sapphire: You escaped... (Steven reaches through barrier.) Sapphire: Of course... (Steven creates a gap in the barrier.) Steven: *shakily* Come on, it's safe. (Sapphire steps through.) Sapphire: Thank you, Steven. Steven: '''You're... welcome! '''Ruby: *distantly* Sapphire! Sapphire: Come on! (Sapphire grabs Steven's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling him along.) Steven: Whoa! (They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Ruby on the other side.) Ruby: *gasp* Sapphire: Ruby! (Sapphire and Ruby run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.) Ruby: Did they hurt you? Sapphire: No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you? Ruby: Who cares!? *starts tearing up* Sapphire: I do! (Sapphire kisses Ruby's tears away. Ruby picks up Sapphire and spins her around.) Sapphire and Ruby: *laughing* (As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Garnet, who lands in front of Steven. The laughing switches to Garnet's voice during this scene before she lands.) Garnet: Steven! Thank you! Steven: *gasps* Garnet! You're a fusion!? Garnet: Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this. Steven: Well, did I make a good first impression? Garnet: Oh Steven. We already love you. Jasper: *off-screen* Where is she!? Garnet: It's Jasper. Steven! Find the others and get to the control bridge. Steven: But I don't know where they are! (Garnet kisses Steven's forehead. Steven sees where Amethyst and Pearl are.) Steven: Future vision... Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own? Garnet: It's okay, Steven, I'm never alone. (Steven nods and runs off. Jasper enters and faces Garnet.) Jasper: Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! for "[[Stronger Than You]" starts] Jasper: I've seen what you really are. Garnet: *chuckles* No, you haven't. Garnet: *begins to sing* (As Garnet sings, she and Jasper fight, with Garnet mostly dodging Jasper's blows. While Garnet sings the chorus, Steven finds Amethyst and Pearl. Then, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl head into the control room. Steven breaks Peridot's Gem Destabilizer then Amethyst ties Peridot with her whip.) Peridot: Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing! Amethyst: You got this, Pearl! Pearl: Okay, ship. Turn us around! (Pearl reaches into the ships control panel, her eyes flash with lines of data. Steven glances at the ship cam and sees Garnet and Jasper fighting. Garnet and Jasper continue fighting, with many more hits actually landing. Jasper then spin dives at Garnet and causes both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room. Garnet stands up, obviously buffeted by Jasper's last attack.) Garnet: *continues singing* (While Garnet sings, she continues to fight with Jasper, once again dodging many of Jasper's attacks. Finally, Garnet catches Jasper and throws her into the ship's main power source, causing it to explode. Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl are shown to be jostled by the explosion. As the ship rapidly descends towards earth, Garnet, runs down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Peridot crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate an Escape Pod, which she then escapes towards Earth on. Amethyst jumps to try and stop Peridot but fails, falling flat on the ground. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl look out the window as the ship continues its freefall. Garnet enters the control bridge.) Pearl/'Amethyst'/'Steven': Garnet! Garnet: This ship is going down! Steven: What about Lapis? Garnet: There's no time! (Lapis is shown looking forlorn in her cell. The ship lands on the hill where the Crystal Temple is. The ship explodes, concluding the song.) Ext. Crystal Temple (Lion comes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Steven and the Crystal Gems in Steven's bubble.) Garnet: Nice one. Steven: *to Garnet* Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time! Amethyst: You met Ruby and Sapphire?! Pearl: Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan! Garnet: We were waiting for your birthday. Steven: We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know! Amethyst: *chuckles* (A hand reaches up through the rubble. Jasper emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship.) Jasper: Ugh! Auh... *falls to her knees* Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd— (Rubble shifts.) Jasper: Huh? (Lapis emerges from the rubble.) Lapis: Ugh! (Lapis falls to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Jasper grabs her leg.) Jasper: Come here, brat! Ah, don't fly off so soon. Steven: Lapis! (Steven tries to run over to Lapis, but Pearl and Amethyst stop him.) Jasper: Lapis, listen, fuse with me! Lapis: What?! Jasper: How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? *drops Lapis* Lapis: Ugh! Jasper: These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes. Steven: Lapis, don't do it! (Lapis offers her hand to Jasper and Jasper grabs Lapis' hand.) Steven: Noooooo! (Jasper and Lapis dance and turn into an amorphous white blob of energy. Malachite, a fusion of Lapis and Jasper, appears from the blob of energy.) Crystal Gems: Augh! Malachite: *cackles* (Malachite raises her arm, summoning an arm made of water from the ocean. Suddenly, the arm suddenly grabs her arm and becomes a shackle.) Malachite: Huh? (Another arm emerges from the ocean and takes Malachite's other arm, also becoming a shackle.) Malachite: What? (Water chains appear and wrap around Malachite's torso and neck.) Malachite: Ughh! (The water starts dragging Malachite into the ocean.) Malachite (Jasper's voice): What are you doing? Malachite (Lapis' voice): I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! (Two more water-arms grab Malachite's back legs.) And I'm never letting you go! Malachite: Ugh! Agh! Ugh ah! (The arms pull Malachite into the water until only her face is visible. Malachite's face briefly splits into Lapis's and Jasper's.) Steven: Lapis! Malachite (Lapis' voice): Let's stay on this miserable planet... together! (Malachite disappears into the ocean.) Garnet: Yikes. They are really bad for each other. (Steven's Phone starts ringing.) Steven: *picks up phone* Um... Hello? Connie: *through phone* Steven! I got your message, are you okay? What's going on? Steven: ... Connie: Steven... ? END